Gas hydrate is a non-stoichiometric supramolecular cage compound. 1 m3 of hydrate may store 160˜180 m3 of gas. Characterized by a wide distribution range, a large reservoir-forming size and a high energy density, the gas hydrate is generally regarded as an important alternative energy source in the 21st century. At present, a laboratory simulation based on traditional exploitation methods such as heat injection, depressurization, agent injection and so on, has been carried out throughout the world. However, fundamental theories, potential security risks, environmental risks and cost risks in the gas hydrate exploitation are not solved yet, and yet no fundamental breakthrough occurs to technical bottlenecks. Therefore, researches of flow and heat transfer characteristics of the gas hydrate in pipelines are of strategic significance to the exploitation of the marine gas hydrate.